


Counting Stars

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth-rotting fluff under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "8/ Flint/Hamilton (Black Sails)" : 8 was " counting stars"
> 
> Black Sails is still not mine. Tough world. 
> 
> Enjoy!

On clear summer nights, Thomas liked to lie outside to look at the stars.

Once, James had asked him why.

“To count them?” A playful smile, then. “You know I like my projects impossible to carry out.”

James had answered the smile, uneasy, and had joined Thomas on the grass.

Minutes had passed, the dots in the sky dancing above James’ eyes. He had diverted his gaze to Thomas then. He had looked at his bright eyes, jumping between flickering lights, until said eyes and hands had settled on his face. 

“I think I’ve found even more stars in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There! I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave some feedback/kudo if you did!


End file.
